


Lost Mittens

by RC_Steel



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series, Okane ga Nai, Totally Captivated
Genre: AU, Animal Transformation, Cats, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-24
Packaged: 2018-03-04 12:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 17,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3067685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RC_Steel/pseuds/RC_Steel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After an accident brothers Ayase, Ewon, and Akihito all end up being turned into kittens. These adorable kittens are then adopted by none other than the three sexiest mobsters in Asia. What at first seems like a terrible nightmare might actually end up being a dream come true for all of these young men.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Three Brother Vespa Truck Jump

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Amelita](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/gifts).



> Hello Everyone! My name is Rel and this is my first time writing a fanfiction like this. I usually write for the Transformer's fandom and I have NEVER written smut or a crossover before. I have read a lot of it though so I am hoping that this fic will turn out to be okay. I got this idea from reading two fics on this site that are called Mountain Sound by Yamiga and Hellcat by Amelita(Who is an absolutely amazing author. I highly recommend every single one of her fics.) If you are into people turning into cats both of those stories are great! I'm going to take this fic in a similar direction but it is going to have some very key differences. 
> 
> This is not Beta'd and I have no sense for grammar or spelling so if there are a lot of mistakes(Usually involving commas) I am sorry. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If you would like to read their actual mangas here are links to read them online.  
> Totally Captivated: http://mangafox.me/manga/totally_captivated/  
> Okane ga Nai: http://www.mangahere.co/manga/okane_ga_nai/  
> Finder no Hyouteki: http://www.mangachapter.me/1000088/youre-my-loveprize-in-viewfinder.html

Ayase Yukiya woke with a small scream after hearing a door slam open not too far from him. He rolled over to face away from the very unwelcome bundle of energy that had just run into the apartment. It's not that Ayase wasn't a morning person. His older brother, Akihito, was just too much of one. Especially since Ayase had been bar-tending until two in the morning the previous night. He squinted up at the alarm clock that he and his two brothers kept on the window sill. 

“Onii-chan, do you know what time it is?” Ayase whined as he buried his head back under his blanket.

Akihito just smiled as he knelt down to tug open the zipper of his younger brother's sleeping bag. “Well the clock says 6:34 but it should say 'Akihito's time to shine!” the older boy laughed before ruffling Ayase's flyaway blond hair.“Now get up and get dressed. Ewon is already downstairs clearing the street.”

Ayase sat up and stared at his brother with his mouth hanging open a little. He couldn't for a moment think why his other older brother, Ewon, would be down in the streets, of their seriously low income neighborhood, clearing them. 

“Why is he doing that?” Ayase asked quietly. He already knew he wouldn't like the answer. He never did when it came to Akihito. 

His brother glared at him but it didn't last long. He broke into a grin and playfully punched his brother's shoulder. “I told you last night when you came home from work.” His voice was dripping with excitement. “Kou finally managed to borrow his uncle's truck so today is the day we try out the 'Three Brother Vespa Truck Jump'! Don't you remember?” 

Ayase stared up at Akihito in horror. “And Ewon agreed to participate in this?”

“Of course he did!” Aki enthusiastically responded. Ayase's eyebrows rose at that answer and Akihito deflated a little before speaking while looking at his nails. “An agreement through blackmail is still a valid agreement. Now get out of bed and get dressed if you don't want me to show your workmates the pictures I took of you snuggling with your teddy.” 

Akihito was already across the room and opening the door before Ayase could protest. The older blonde turned back around and grinned. “You have five minutes or you are just jumping that truck in your undies.”

On that cheerful note, Akihito ran out of the apartment and let the door slam behind him. 

Ayase sighed once more before dragging himself out of his sleeping bag. He and his two older brothers shared a tiny studio apartment that was located in one of the poorest parts of Tokyo. It wasn't a far walk from the corner that housed their sleeping bags to the door that held their dirty old toilet and tiny shower. The little blonde brushed his teeth but decided not to shower and just to get dressed. He knew to take Aki's threats seriously. 

Ayase only had his work uniform and one other set of clothes. He decided it would be better to wear his street clothes for Aki's little stunt. They would cost far less to replace then his work clothing if his older brother's plan went as wrong as most of his other ones had. 

This truck jumping scheme wasn't the first of Akihito's ridiculous ideas. He was twenty year old adrenaline junkie and he would do anything for his next fix of excitement. His job reflected this as well. Akihito worked as a freelance photographer for several different newspapers in the city. They paid him dirt cheap wages to follow around dangerous suspected criminals and get the goods on them. Akihito didn't mind though. They needed the money and he loved the feeling of taking risks. 

Ayase's other brother, who was twenty-two and the oldest of the three, was a lot calmer. Ever since their mother had passed away Ewon had done his best to provide for his younger siblings. They were all actually half-brothers so they all had different surnames. There mother had never been able to keep a man for long. 

Ewon worked as a waiter at a hotel in Shinjuku. He enjoyed his job as it kept him busy and paid a lot of money but most of Ewon's checks went to paying back old debts their mother had collected. Because of this the three brothers were barely getting by. 

Ayase didn't mind though. He was just happy that he was still with his brothers. The only thing that worried him was that they wouldn't have the money to pay for Akihito's hospital bills once he seriously hurt himself trying to pull some stunt. A stunt like the one that he was about to participate in. 

Once Ayase was dressed he grabbed the apartment keys and locked up their tiny home. He headed down the stairs and walked nervously out into the road. Ewon had done his job well and no one was out on the street. Ayase looked up and saw that several people were awake and hanging out of their windows though. 

The most entertaining thing on this block was Akihito's stunts. A few of the spectators even had popcorn and some had tied boxer shorts to sticks and were waving them around enthusiastically. 

Ayase sighed and walked over to his brothers. Ewon and Akihito were both standing next to Aki's Vespa. Ewon didn't look too happy but Ayase could see a small glint of excitement in his blue eyes. Ewon was nothing like Akihito when it came to things like this but he had a strong sense of curiosity that had gotten him into a lot of trouble before. Ayase could tell that his oldest brother still wasn't sure about doing this but that he was excited to see the outcome. 

Ewon looked up when he heard Ayase coming and he smiled at his smallest brother. “Mornin Yuki. How was work last night? You got in pretty late.” 

Ayase yawned involuntarily at his brothers comment. “Work was great but Someya wanted me to stay a little late to help him clean up after a party. I hope I didn't wake you when I came in.” Akihito and Ewon both chuckled and walked up to him. Akihito already had his helmet on and was carrying an extra under his arm. 

“You know I never go to bed before three and Ewon could sleep through the end of the world without even rolling over.” Akihito plopped the helmet down on Ayase's head and began to fasten the straps tightly under his chin. 

Ayase took this chance to examine the set up of the street. On one end sat Akihito's old battered up Vespa and on the other end sat something that made him gulp nervously. An old red pickup-truck was parked right in the middle of the road. It had its tailgate down and propped up against it was a narrow wooden board. The board looked thick enough but if Akihito didn't hit it in just the right way the Vespa would just smash into the back of the truck. 

Ayase looked up nervously at his older brothers but they both just smiled at him. “Don't look like that Yukiya.” Akihito said once he had finished securing his little brother's helmet. “This is going to be great!” 

He patted his brother's head and started to jog back over to his Vespa. As Akihito walked he waved his hands at the people in the windows and whooped enthusiastically. People laughed and cheered as he walked by. A few of them even yelled down that they promised to visit his grave if he died. 

Hearing this didn't make Ayase feel any better and he glanced over at Ewon for reassurance. His oldest brother just smiled down at him a little nervously and began to walk after Akihito. Ayase sighed and followed his brothers over to the Vespa.

“Now it's a good thing the three of us are so small or else a jump of such magnificence would never be possible!” Akihito said loudly. “We are going to do it once Kou gets back from hooking up the boombox in his apartment. So get your helmet on Ewon; I don't have all day.” 

“You better drive carefully, Aki.” Ewon said as he secured his own helmet. “I have a date tonight and I don't want to miss it by going to the emergency room.” 

Akihito glared at his brother. “Who are you going out with tonight? I thought you and Jiho broke up after you cheated on him that last time.” Ewon winced at this comment but was saved from answering by the appearance of their neighbor, and Akihito's best friend, Kou. 

“I got the sound system hooked up and once you guys are on the bike Takato is going to start it up!” Kou said with a wide smile. He and Akihito high fived before Kou ran over to sit in a lawn chair that had been set up for him on the sidewalk. 

“Okay are you two ready to do something awesome with your lives?” Akihito asked as he patted his own helmet. 

Ewon and Ayase both smiled at their brother's endless enthusiasm. Akihito had more energy than anyone they had ever met. “We are ready if you are Aki.” Ewon replied.

“Great!” Akihito said before turning to address the people hanging out of their windows. “Are you guys ready for the show?” He yelled up at the crowd. They all whooped and cheered. Some of the spectators threw shredded bits of paper down at them. The wind scattered the pieces and it looked like confetti. 

Ayase couldn't help but laugh at all of the enthusiasm for a silly stunt. This neighborhood might not be the most safe place to live but the people in it were great. They made something as strange as this into a party and that really did a lot to lift all of their spirits. 

Akihito was soaking up the cheers and so was Ewon. A few girls had even thrown flowers down to Ayase's oldest brother. When Ewon picked up a rose and winked Ayase was sure he saw one of the girls in a fourth story window faint. The youngest blonde couldn't help but laugh. His older brother was a huge flirt but he had never shown the slightest interest in actually dating a woman before. Ayase was perfectly fine with his brother being gay. He didn't care about things like that. In fact he had a serious suspicion that Akihito might be into men as well.   
Before he could think more on that Akihito grabbed his arm and dragged him over to the Vespa. “Okay, so I will be the one driving and Ewon is going to sit behind me.” Aki explained. “You will sit behind him and hold on tight to his waist, okay?”

Ayase nodded and waited for both of his brothers to sit on the Vespa. Once they were both seated Ayase climbed on behind them. He didn't have a lot of room and almost all of his but was hanging off the seat. He wrapped his arms tightly around his brother and tried to scoot forward as much as he could. This idea had been even crazier than Ayase had originally thought. 

“Is everyone ready?” Akihito shouted to the crowd as he started up the scooter. The spectators cheered some more and Aki laughed as he prepared to take off. The music began to play from a window above and Ayase closed his eyes in fear. He was so scared he felt like he was going to be sick.

He didn't have a lot of time to dwell on this though. About five seconds after the music started the Vespa took off. Akihito started out so fast that Ayase almost fell off. He held on tight to Ewon though and the bike just kept gaining speed. Ayase's long blond hair flew back and the wind burned his face.

Ayase had his eyes shut so he didn't see what happened next. The bike reached the make-shift ramp just fine but when the scooter was halfway up, the board began to break. The weight of the Vespa and the three boys was too much for it. It fell out from under them just as they shot off the end of it. 

Because the wood had bent and cracked while the bike had been riding on it the Vespa didn't reach the amount of ift it needed to completely clear the cab of the truck. As the brothers soared over it their back wheel landed on top of the truck and their bike turned sideways. 

The crowed gasped and some of the girls screamed as they watched the bike fly threw the air directly towards a large storefront window. 

Akihito tried to turn the bike but he could do nothing while their wheels weren't touching the ground. He leaned his head down and tried to loosen his muscles so that the impact would be less likely to break them. 

He didn't have time to warn his brothers before they smashed into the thick sheet of glass.


	2. So You Like Danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not Beta'd and I have no sense for grammar or spelling so if there are a lot of mistakes(Usually involving commas) I am sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If you would like to read their actual mangas here are links to read them online.  
> Totally Captivated: http://mangafox.me/manga/totally_captivated/  
> Okane ga Nai: http://www.mangahere.co/manga/okane_ga_nai/  
> Finder no Hyouteki: http://www.mangachapter.me/1000088/youre-my-loveprize-in-viewfinder.html

Akihito groaned as he lifted his head and looked around. The floor he was lying on was littered with pieces of glass and splintered chunks of wood. He shifted his limbs to see if he had any breaks but he couldn't feel any. He did feel quite a few cuts and sore places though. He knew that he would have some nasty bruises later. Aki had experienced much worse though so his main concern now was the condition of his two brothers. 

He lifted himself up into a sitting position and glanced around the wreckage. Ewon was lying a few feet away from him on the dirty floor. His older brother's eyes were closed and he wasn't moving. Akihito glanced at Ewon's chest and sighed in relief when he saw that it was moving up and down normally. It appeared that Ewon had just been knocked unconscious. He would probably be fine when he woke up. 

“Onii-chan” Akihito heard a small timid voice call out. He glanced to the other side of him and saw that Ayase was conscious and he actually looked to be in great shape. The tiny blond was sitting up in a pile of pillows and cushions that had been stacked near a far wall of the room. Akihito smiled reassuringly over at his brother before he surveyed the entire scene. It wasn't difficult to piece together what must have happened when they crashed.

After going through the window the Vespa had slammed into large table and it's journey had ended there. His poor bike was lying in a crumpled heap a few yards away from him. Ayase, being the lightest, was flung from the back of the bike and landed in the pile of pillows near the back of the store. Aki had also been flung forward but he had landed in the middle of the floor so he hadn't really been injured. 

Ewon had been the unlucky one. He was taller than his brothers so he weighed a bit more than the both of them. Because of this he wasn't flung off the bike when it crashed. Instead he had absorbed the whole impact and had then toppled off the bike sideways where his head had smacked into a small table. 

Akihito glanced back over at Ayase and smiled comfortingly again. He was about to get up and check on Ewon when he heard footsteps coming from behind the door near where Ayase was sitting. He and his little brother both jumped when the door suddenly banged open. 

Akihito gulped when he saw who was standing there glaring at him furiously. It was a women of around fifty. She had long dark hair that fell to her waist in loose curls. At the moment she was dressed in a purple silk robe and a pair of slippers shaped like kittens but Akihito knew that wasn't how she normally looked. This particular woman could normally be seen wearing colorful dresses and more shawls than a person could count. Her face was usually caked in make-up and her hair was constantly decorated with beaded circlets of all colors. 

This women was Ueda Arisa or Madame Arisa as she was called by her customers and the people who lived on this street. Madame Arisa owned a fortune telling shop where she read peoples' palms and predicted the future by looking into crystal balls. Her store sold a variety of novelty items such as tarot cards and voodoo dolls as well. 

The shop was located near the end of the street and coincidentally just a few yards away from where the red truck had been parked. It didn't take a lot of brain power for Akihito to figure out whose window they must have crashed through. 

“Uhhh Good morning Ueda-san,” Akihito said with a forced smile. “I know it's a little early but could I get a tarot card reading?” Aki knew he shouldn't act so cocky but he really didn't know any other way to act in this situation. If Ewon was awake he would probably be able to diffuse this situation in a heartbeat but Akihito didn't have those kinds of skills. 

Arisa glared at him and then glanced around the room. Every second her face got angrier and her posture stiffer. She glanced down at Ayase and he flinched under her hard gaze. The women carefully walked across the room and knelt next to Ewon. She checked his pulse and felt the bump on the back of his head. Once she was satisfied with Ewon's condition she stood back up and finally began to speak. 

“You must be Takaba Akihito.” Her voice was surprisingly calm and soft. This didn't put Aki at ease though. Arisa's voice was creepy and he would have preferred if she had just shouted at him. “I have heard about you from some of my customers. They often talk about the boy who jumped off a four story building. The boy who ran naked through a trash fire. The boy who did a back-flip off the roof of a moving car.”

“Uhhh in my defense I was drunk for those last two.” Akihito interrupted sheepishly. 

Arisa continued to speak as if she hadn't heard him. “And now the boy who crashed his bike into my shop and ruined tons of my merchandise.” 

Akihito opened his mouth to defend his actions but Arisa put up her hand and silenced him with a glare. She stomped over to stand in front of him angrily. The glass made terrible crunching noises under her kitty slippers and Akihito saw Ayase wincing at the sound. 

“So you like danger?” She asked him in a strangely gentle voice. “You like putting your brothers in danger?” 

Akihito glared up at her and ground his teeth before replying. “I didn't know that the bike was going to crash. If I had, I wouldn't have made them do the trick with me.” He yelled angrily. 

Madame Arisa obviously didn't appreciate being talked back to so blatantly. As soon as Akihito was done speaking her hand flashed down and grabbed his hair. She yanked his head back and leaned down so that their faces would be very close to each others. 

“Ahhh but you did have them do it with you and now you must face the consequences.” Arisa whispered. “Now you must pay the price for your foolish actions.” She let go of Akihito's hair and took a step away from him. 

Aki gulped and put a hand up to rub his head. “We don't have the money to pay for these damages.” He said quietly. He had been hoping her insurance would cover it and that he and his brothers wouldn't be held financially responsible. They didn't have the money to pay their rent most of the time, much less to fix the damages done to this shop. 

Arisa sneered at him, “I don't want your money. No, I want you to pay a much higher price. You need to be taught a lesson so that things like this won't happen ever again.” She reached a hand down into the pocket of her robe and pulled out what looked like a miniature version of a crystal ball. 

Madame Arisa walked away from him and stood in the middle of the room. She held her arm out with the little ball sitting in her upward facing palm. The woman glanced at Ewon and Ayase before her gaze settled back on Akihito. 

“I'll show you real danger.” She said with a terrifying smile. 

Akihito didn't have a lot of time to dwell on her words because his attention was soon caught by something else. The tiny crystal ball in her palm had started to levitate about an inch above the woman's hand. It began spinning slowly at first but the more Akihito looked at it the faster it spun. 

Madame Arisa began to chant quietly and her eyes rolled back into her head. Akihito decided it was time for he and his brothers to get the hell out of there. He carefully got to his feet but a few pieces of glass still found their way into his palms. He hissed at the pain and ran over to his younger brother. 

Ayase was having trouble getting out of the pile of pillows that he was half buried under. It didn't help that he was obviously terrified. Akihito grabbed Ayase by the arms and yanked him into a standing position. 

That didn't last long though. As soon as Akihito let go of his brother, Ayase sank back down onto his knees. The tiny blind looked up at his older brother in terror. “I-I can't really f-feel my legs.” he stuttered out.

Akihito hadn't noticed anything until Ayase had mentioned it but now he realized that his own legs were feeling kind of odd. They tingled a lot and it felt as if they were going to sleep. Before Akihito could stop himself he was falling onto his own knees next to his brother. They looked at each other in fear but their attention was soon caught but a moan coming from the other side of the room. 

Ewon was waking up and he had his eyes slitted open. “W-why does my head hurt so damn bad?” He groaned out before reached both hands up to touch, not the spot where he had hit the table but two spots right on the very top of his head. He moaned again but Akihito didn't have the chance to respond to him. 

About five seconds after Ewon had complained of the pain on his head Akihito started to feel it too. He reached his hands up to the two spots on his scalp that were experiencing a burning, itching pain. Ayase cried out next to him and grabbed his own head as well. 

The pain was increasing by the seconds and the woman's chanting was getting steadily louder. Akihito's vision began to blur and he felt himself fall back onto the pile of pillows.

A loud cackling laugh was the last thing Akihito heard before his vision went completely dark and he passed out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second chapter ended up being a little shorter than the first. I would like to thank everyone for the lovely comments and all of the kudos!
> 
> Please leave a comment if you have the time and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!
> 
> Also to Lovefinder: Yes they will eventually become human again!


	3. You're a Little Kitten Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who left Kudos and comments for this story! Also I need some help. Can anyone tell me if Mookyul's first name is Eun or Mookyul?  
> Here are links to what each of the brothers look like as cats.  
> Ayase: https: //c2.staticflickr.com/6/5051/5436252899_afdb4bf455_b.jpg  
> Akihito: http://www.warrenphotographic.co.uk/photography/bigs/20282-Ginger-kitten-rolling-white-background.jpg  
> Ewon: http://www.yoyowall.com/wallpapers/2013/03/Kitty-Grimace-900x1600.jpg  
>    
> This is not Beta'd and I have no sense for grammar or spelling so if there are a lot of mistakes(Usually involving commas) I am sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If you would like to read their actual mangas here are links to read them online.  
> Totally Captivated: http://mangafox.me/manga/totally_captivated/  
> Okane ga Nai: http://www.mangahere.co/manga/okane_ga_nai/  
> Finder no Hyouteki: http://www.mangachapter.me/1000088/youre-my-loveprize-in-viewfinder.html

Ewon lifted his head and yawned hugely. He had been having a dream that had started out great. He had entered a competition for Tokyo's hottest male singles and had won without much contest. The prize had been a years supply of high quality sushi and Ewon had been so looking forward to eating it everyday. The dream had taken a terrible turn for the worst though when the sushi arrived and Akihito had eaten all of it in under an hour. Ewon's last thought before waking was that he should have informed the people of his younger brother's appetite before they had delivered his award. Maybe they would have been understanding and sent him more. 

Ewon lay there for a moment just contemplating his dream. It didn't take long for him to become distracted from his thoughts though. A few odd things were catching his attention now that he was more fully awake. The first strange thing he noticed was that the surface he was lying on didn't feel right. The floor of his apartment was cheap carpeting and it was normally cushioned by his sleeping bag. 

Right now it felt as if he was lying on a slab of hard ridged plastic and he couldn't feel a blanket touching him anywhere. 

The second thing that caught Ewon's attention was the noise. All around him he could hear hisses, barks, and even a few voices that sounded like they belonged to parrots. Wherever he was also smelled really weird. He could smell urine, wet dog fur, and something else that was incredibly strange. He had never smelt anything like it before and it unnerved him. If he had to label it he would say it was what fear would smell like if emotions had a scent. 

If all of those things weren't enough to confuse and scare him, Ewon could here people crying and calling out in terror. These people all sounded like they were in the same room as him and their cries were sending shivers down his spine. They all sounded so hopeless and afraid. 

Ewon's eyes flew open and he jolted upright when someone very near to him suddenly screamed loudly. “I want to go home” They yelled. “Please just let me go back home.” Ewon looked around to find the source of the voice but was so startled by his surroundings that he suddenly couldn't think.

He was sitting in what appeared to be a large plastic box that had a mesh front. It looked like the inside of a kennel that a dog would be placed in for the night. On one side of him was a plastic wall. The voice he had heard must have come from behind it. Ewon glanced to the other side of him and gasped. Sitting a little ways away from him were two cats almost as large as he was. 

The larger of the two cats was an orange tabby that had big hazel eyes. It was staring at him intently and it's mouth was open in what, strangely enough, appeared to be a grin. 

The smaller cat was probably one of the weirdest looking cats Ewon had ever seen. It was all white fluff with little down-turned blue eyes. They were bright and the colour of them was extraordinarily beautiful. The strange thing about this kitten was it's legs. They were short and incredibly stumpy. Ewon had to look at it twice just to figure out if it even had legs.

Ewon stared at them for about a minute and they both looked back at him silently. He almost jumped out of his skin when the orange one suddenly spoke. “Uhhh you wouldn't happen to be Ewon Jung, would you?” 

It took Ewon a moment to find his own voice. This situation was robbing him of all of his critical thinking skills. “Umm yes I am Ewon.” He said slowly. His mind was racing and he felt like going into a full blown panic. These cats could talk and one of them even knew his name. 

“Oh thank goodness!” cried the tiny little white cat as he bounded over to Ewon. “We were so worried that it might not be you.” The tiny kitten rubbed up against him and started to purr enthusiastically. Ewon looked down at him in confusion before a light bulb went off in his brain. This kittens voice was awfully familiar. It was so soft and gentle. He had only ever heard one voice like that before. 

He took a step back away from the cat before speaking. “Ayase, i-is that you?” he asked nervously. The kitten looked up at him with his bright blue eyes. Eyes that Ewon had seen on his baby brother since the day he was born. Eyes that he saw on himself every time he looked in the mirror. 

Before Ayase could answer Ewon had turned his attention to the orange cat. He wasn't sure how he had missed it before. Those big hazel eyes and that trickster's grin couldn't belong to anyone but Akihito. Ewon couldn't help but let his jaw fall open. Both of his younger brothers had somehow been turned into cats. He wondered if he should pinch himself to see if he was still dreaming. 

“H-How did the two of you become giant cats?” Ewon asked them slowly. 

Akihito snorted loudly before replying. “What do you mean 'how did we become giant cats'?” Aki stared at his brother intently as if expecting him to realize something. When Ewon didn't say anything Akihito continued speaking. “Umm bro, you should take a look in the mirror because your looking a little fuzzy yourself.” 

Ewon gasped and jerked his head down to look at his hands. He cried out in terror when he realized that his fingers had been replaced by little sandy colored paws. Akihito chuckled at his brother's reaction and Ayase looked at his oldest brother with sympathy. 

“And we are all normal sized cats by the way.” Akihito corrected. He looked at his younger brother for a moment and then seemed to change his mind. “Actually, I'm not sure if Ayase's size can be considered normal. I have never seen a cat with legs that short. But then again he was never really a normal sized human either.” He laughed loudly as he said this. 

Ewon stared at his brother and wondered if he had finally gone insane. “How did this happen?” He hissed out. Akihito then proceeded to inform him of everything that had happened after they had crashed through the store window. Ayase didn't talk much but he nodded at the parts of the tale that seemed really farfetched. If Ayase hadn't confirmed Aki's story Ewon would never have believed it but his youngest brother wasn't one to tell jokes like this. 

“So the good news is you no longer have a head injury.” Akihito said once he was done informing Ewon of what had happened. “The bad news is: you're a little kitten now. Oh and don't worry, even as a cat you are still taller than the both of us.” 

Ewon was still in shock with what was happening but the fact that he was still taller than his brothers did make him feel a little better. “So then what?” He asked Akihito. “You both just woke up in here?”

Ayase nodded before replying. “I woke up first and then Aki woke up a little while after me. We weren't sure if you were you so we just waited until you woke up naturally to find out.” 

“I think we are in some kind of animal shelter.” Akihito said as he glanced out of the cage door. “I have been watching the clock out there and we have been here for at least six hours.” Ewon walked to the front of the cage and stood next to his brother. He could see a lot of kennels like theirs and even a few other furry faces peaking out. 

At least now Ewon understood where all of those weird smells had been coming from. There were tons of other dogs and cats in this place. All of their cages were stacked on top of each other. He looked down as much as he could and estimated that he and his brothers were on the third story of stacked cages. He could even smell the other animals underneath them.

Ewon jumped suddenly when a feminine voice called to him from the other side of the room. “Hey there pretty boy.” He looked across and was shocked to see that a pure black cat had been the one to speak. “When they let us out for exercise I usually just lie around. Now that your here I have other ideas though.” She winked at him and Ewon jumped further back into the kennel in shock. 

Akihito fell over onto his back laughing hysterically. His little orange paws beat at the air as he convulsed. It took him a minute to calm down but when he did he grinned lazily up at his older brother. “Fufufufufu See this isn't so bad, even as a cat you get all the ladies, bro.” 

Ewon rolled his eyes and was about to tell his brother to stop goofing of when he heard a door open somewhere in the room. He and his siblings froze as they listened to the heavy footsteps coming closer to their tiny prison. 

Ayase gasped in fright when a shadow suddenly blocked out the light that had been streaming into their kennel. The three of them looked up and saw a human teenager with greasy black hair and a serious pimple problem staring in at them. He was wearing a brown apron that said 'Tokyo Humane Pet Center' so Ewon assumed that he was one of the workers here. 

“Oh cool!” the guy said loudly. “I heard that a munchkin cat had been brought in but I never thought it would be this teeny.” The boy unlatched the cage and reached in a hand to grab at Ayase. 

His hand got within a few inches of the tiny white kitten before Ewon took action. He lunged at the worker's hand and sunk his teeth and claws into it. The human screamed and jerked his hand out of the kennel before slamming the door shut and latching it again. 

Ewon watched as the worker examined his bleeding hand. He looked up from his injury and glared when he saw that Ewon was staring at him. He slammed his uninjured fist against the front of the cage and the three brothers all jumped back in fright. 

“That was a bad move kitty cat.” The man hissed at him. He leaned his face down so he was staring directly into the kennel. “We have a special place for cats like you. Cats that don't know how to behave properly.”

The worker smiled and showed off his rotten yellow teeth. “Yup, every Friday we take all of the naughty little kitties that nobody would ever want and we bring them into the back room. Then we give them a shot and they take a nice little snooze, forever.” The man laughed and a few globs of spit flew in the cage and landed on Ewon's face. 

“Today is Wednesday so you better enjoy your last couple days of life because I am going to make sure you are first in line for the needle on Friday.” The man laughed angrily again and took a step back from the cage. “Nobody bites me and gets away with it. You got that, Kitty Cat?” 

The worker gave Ewon one last glare and walked away. The brothers listened to his footsteps retreating and they sighed in relief when they heard the door open and shut behind him. Ewon lifted his paw and wiped the saliva off of his face. Once he was done he looked up at his brothers. They both looked exactly like Ewon felt, terrified. 

“What are we going to do?” Ayase asked as he looked at both of his brothers questioningly. “How are we going to get out of here?” His voice was even more quiet and timid than usual. 

Ewon padded over and sat next to his littlest brother. Akihito came over too and sat on Ayase's other side.

“Don't worry about it, Yuki.” Akihito said reassuringly. “We will think of something.”


	4. Open the Damn Envelope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this took so long for me to post. It is kind of hard to write in a seme's POV when he doesn't have an uke to focus on. Next chapter the cats will finally meet their masters though!
> 
> This is not Beta'd and I have no sense for grammar or spelling so if there are a lot of mistakes(Usually involving commas) I am sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If you would like to read their actual mangas here are links to read them online.  
> Totally Captivated: http://mangafox.me/manga/totally_captivated/  
> Okane ga Nai: http://www.mangahere.co/manga/okane_ga_nai/  
> Finder no Hyouteki: http://www.mangachapter.me/1000088/youre-my-loveprize-in-viewfinder.html

Asami walked into his home office and scowled. His twenty-two year old brother, Eun, was laying across his leather couch fast asleep. Asami just shook his head and proceeded to walk over to his desk and sit down. Eun had been falling asleep all over the place ever since he had first met him when they were in foster care together. 

Asami decided to just ignore him and get some of his work done. At least he wasn't distracting anyone here and if he woke up he would probably just make a nuisance of himself. Eun was smart and he did his job well but he couldn't handle being cooped up in their apartment like this. He stomped around cussing and calling all of the men who worked for him. He would give them an order and then call them back ten minutes later to change his mind. His entire office was in a frenzy. 

Asami figured they were all better off with Eun asleep. 

Eun wasn't the only antsy one though. Their other brother, Kanou, was in his own home office across the hall from Asami's. At the moment he could be heard pacing loudly and yelling at his top two men. Kanou was a very large man, the biggest of the three brothers, and his footsteps and voice shook the entire apartment. 

Asami couldn't blame his brothers for their behavior. If he didn't feel responsible for them he would probably be acting very similarly. But he was the oldest and he had vowed to protect his family and keep them safe. Even if they weren’t biological brothers they were all each other had. It had taken the three of them to build their empire and a little hiccup like this wasn't going to topple it. 

They just had to wait it out. Unfortunately the three of them weren’t known for having a lot of patience. They had quite a few cars. They each had amazing good looks. They even had enough money to keep a small country afloat for several years. 

But money couldn't buy them patience and cars couldn't drive them anywhere while they were under house-arrest.

Well technically they weren’t under house-arrest yet. Their court date had been last Saturday and they were still waiting on the judges ruling. A few months before this one of Asami's trusted employees had gotten cold feet and went to the police about one of their less savory business deals. He had given the court just enough evidence that if the brothers were found guilty they could spend up to two life sentences in prison. 

Each. 

But being rich had its perks and Asami's lawyers had been amazing. If the judge found them guilty their heaviest sentence would be six months under house arrest. Considering they lived in the largest and nicest penthouse apartment in Tokyo, that wasn't so bad. They had everything they needed here and a lot of their work could be done from home. The work that couldn't be done could easily be delegated to each of their second-in-commands. 

At this point it didn't look like his younger brothers would be able to handle it though. 

But even though they still didn't know the results of their case the lawyers had told them to stay at home just in case the sentence was guilty. If it was than officers would have to come down and fit them each for their ankle monitors.   
Asami looked through files and worked on paperwork for another hour while Eun slept and Kanou continued to shout. He looked down suddenly when he felt a buzz in his pocket. He took out his phone and checked the text he had just received. 

'We got the case results.  
Sangchul and I will be up in five minutes to deliver them.'

Asami let out a small sigh of relief. The seemingly endless wait for their trial results was about to come to an end. The papers would either say they were guilty or that they had been cleared. Either way at least now they would be able to start planning for the next six months. Whether they would be cooped up in their home or free to do as they pleased. It would all depend on what the file said. 

Asami though about getting up to inform Kanou that Kirishima and Sangchul were on their way but then he decided just to text him. He didn't feel like seeing the destruction that Kanou might have caused in his own office. He had heard a few crashes amongst all of the shouting. Expensive sounding crashes. 

After sending the text he placed his phone back down and reached his hand into the drawer to his right. He pulled out a heavy metal pen and examined it for a moment. He decided it was a reasonable weight and suddenly flung it across the room. It landed with a thunk right on Eun's forhead. 

The younger man immediately sat up and grabbed his head in pain. “Shit, what the fuck was that for?” Eun growled as he glanced over at his older brother. 

“Kirishima and Sangchul got the results of the trial back from the lawyers.” Asami informed his younger brother without looking up from the file he was reading. “They will be arriving in a few minutes and I thought you might like to be awake to hear the verdict.” 

Eun scowled at him while he stood up and stretched. “There are other ways to wake people besides throwing things at them.” 

“Not any ways that I am concerned with.” Asami replied. Eun just rolled his eyes. “I am going to get a cup of coffee first. Don't you fucking read it without me.” He gave his older brother one last glare before walking swiftly out of the room. 

Eun hadn't even been gone for twenty seconds before Kanou came stomping into the office with the Kuba twins behind him. The large man's scowl would have sent the most fearsome men running home to their mothers. Asami just thought it was amusing. Both of his brothers had anger issues but Kanou was known for his temper.

Asami could see that one of his lackeys was even sporting a black eye. The twins were now wisely standing out of the way near the door. It appeared that they had had enough of their boss for the day. 

“So the results are in then?” Kanou asked as he came to stand next to his older brother's chair. The large man hated to sit in front of the desk. He was the kind of man who sat behind the desk. Asami chuckled at his brothers prideful behavior before answering. 

“Kirishima will be here any minute now.” Right as he finished saying it they heard the small ping from the intercom that meant someone with a key-card was entering the penthouse. Asami carefully put his paperwork back into its file before placing it in one of the desk drawers.   
He looked up just in time to see Eun storm back into the office with a steaming mug of coffee in his hand. Kirishima and Sangchul entered right after him. Kirishima was holding a large manilla envelope in his hands and his face was expressionless behind his glasses. Even if he had read the results his face gave away nothing. 

Eun set his coffee down on the table next to the couch and sat down right in the middle of the expensive leather cushions. He made a show of getting comfortable and then turned his irritable gaze onto his and Asami's second-in-commands. 

“Well?” Eun demanded. “Open the damn envelope and tell us what that cocksucker decided.”

Kirishima made a subtle glance at Asami and he nodded in assent. The three brothers held their breath as the envelope was carefully opened and a single piece of paper was pulled out. Kirishima looked down at the paper and was about to start reading it aloud when he was interrupted.

“Don't bother reading us the whole thing.” Kanou instructed. “Just skip all the bullshit and tell us the verdict.” 

Kirishima nodded and adjusted his glasses while his eyes skimmed the paper. Once he found what he was looking for he began to read aloud. 

“The court finds Asami Ryuichi, Kanou Somuku, and Mookyul Eun guilty and has sentenced you to the maximum punishment of six months under house-arrest.” 

Kanou groaned and yanked at his own hair in frustration while Asami let out a small sigh. He wasn't shocked though. The court had been given a lot of hard evidence so he had been expecting this to happen from the beginning. 

Eun wasn't so calm. 

Both of the older brothers looked up suddenly when they heard a crash coming from the other side of the office. Pieces of porcelain were now lying in a brown puddle on the hardwood floor. If Asami had to guess he would say that Eun had just tried to throw his coffee mug at Kirishima's head. He obviously hadn’t been trying very hard because he had missed and the mug had shattered against the far wall. 

“This is just great!” Eun said furiously as he stood up from the couch. “Now what the hell are we supposed to do for six whole fucking months?” 

Kanou glared at his younger brother. “You could try working for once. The maid went into your home office a few days ago and I haven't heard from her since. Maybe if you actually used it than we wouldn't have to keep hiring new help every time they go in there to clean.” 

“I work all the damn time.” Eun said defensively. “I just prefer to do my business at my actual office. Where my actual crew is. Maybe if you weren't such a fuckin prick you would know what that was.”

Kanou moved forward and Asami was about to step in and make them both calm down when a new voice spoke up.

“The three of you could get some sort of pet to pass the time.” Sangchul said calmly. “That would give you something to do besides work for the next six months.” 

Asami and his brothers were quiet as they thought over the idea. None of them had ever had a pet before and the idea had never really crossed their minds. But it was true that they were going to need something to do while they waited out their confinement. Maybe a pet would keep them off of each others throats.

Asami frowned as he thought. Well maybe they should each get their own pet. The three of them had never been good at sharing. 

He looked up at Sangchul and began to question him. “What kind of pet would you recommend?” Sangchul appeared to be thinking it over for a moment. He looked at each of the brothers before he finally spoke up. 

“I think a cat would be best in this situation.” The man said calmly. “They are more low maintenance than dogs and they do well living in apartments. Cats are calmer animals and they will be less distracting while you are trying to work.” 

The brothers all nodded their heads slightly as they listened. Asami thought a cat sounded perfect and if they didn't like owning pets they could easily return them or just let them loose outside. 

“I am not opposed to getting a cat but I do believe that we should each get our own.” Asami said to his younger brothers. 

“Agreed.” They both said at the same time. 

“So how do we get a cat?” Kanou asked suddenly. The brothers all turned their heads back to Sangchul and the man had to do his best not to smile. 

“Kirishima and I can go to a shelter or a pet store right now and pick up a few cats. Do you have a preference for the gender and age?” 

“Male.” Asami and his brothers all said at once. They grinned slightly at each other before Asami continued to speak. “Bring back all of the male cats under a year of age. I would prefer that we get to train them ourselves. Whatever cats we don't pick you will have to return later today.” 

“And go to a shelter for the cats.” Kanou growled. “I heard that pet store animals are all inbred and diseased.” 

Asami reached into his pocket and pulled out a completely black credit card. He handed it to Kirishima before speaking again. “If the workers at the shelter give you trouble for taking so many cats just bribe them. I don't feel like dealing with a body clean-up today.” 

He waited for his underlings to exit before he leaned back in his chair and turned his attention to the Kuba brothers. They were still standing near the door watching the proceedings. “I need you two to go find me information on what things cats need. Once you have done that bring me several catalogs for cat supplies and not cheap ones either. Be prepared to help Kirishima and Sangchul bring up the cats once they return.” 

The twins nodded and bowed before exiting to complete their errand. 

Asami looked at his brothers and was about to speak when his bodyguard's voice was suddenly heard over the intercom. 

“Asami-sama, there are two men here to fit you and your brothers for your ankle monitors.”

Eun flopped back down on the couch with a groan. Their excitement over the prospect of getting cats would have to wait.


	5. Cats Can't Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here you go! They finally met their semes! I am sorry it took so long for this to happen but I'm not good at writing really long chapters. I get impatient to see what you all think and I just need to post it once It gets to a certain point. I hope you enjoyed this though. It is the longest chapter I have written so far. 
> 
> Leave a review and I will give you cyber cookies(Comes in regular and Gluten and Nut free!)!
> 
> This is not Beta'd and I have no sense for grammar or spelling so if there are a lot of mistakes(Usually involving commas) I am sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If you would like to read their actual mangas here are links to read them online.  
> Totally Captivated: http://mangafox.me/manga/totally_captivated/  
> Okane ga Nai: http://www.mangahere.co/manga/okane_ga_nai/  
> Finder no Hyouteki: http://www.mangachapter.me/1000088/youre-my-loveprize-in-viewfinder.html

Ayase was suddenly jolted awake by the sound of the cage door opening. He didn't have a lot of time to think before a large hand had grabbed him by his middle and stuffed him into a cardboard box. The tiny kitten began to panic but most of his fear was soothed away when both of his brothers were plopped down into the box with him. 

Ewon was blinking his eyes drowsily and Akihito was still making little snores. They were all startled fully awake though when the box was lifted into the air and carried away. The kittens all laid down to minimize the motion but the box was set down fairly quickly. 

Ayase wasn't sure where they were now but he could still hear a lot of other cats around him. From the voices he could hear he guessed that they were all in cardboard boxes as well. The box didn't have a lid but the edges were way to high up for him to see over.

The tiny white kitten was about to ask one of his brothers to peek out of the box and see what was going on when it happened. It felt like the world had started to shake and Ayase could suddenly smell something acrid and nasty. The three of them continued to crouch in their box while the world around them began to move. 

He was about to have a panic attack when Akihito spoke up. “I think we are in a car right now but the engine is so quiet.” His little orange ears perked up as he thought of something exciting. “It must be an expensive car.” 

Aki tried to get up to look at their surroundings but the floor underneath them was so unsteady he just got knocked right back down. Ewon reached out and placed a paw on Akihito's back to keep him from trying to stand again. “If it is a car than we are just going to have to wait for it to stop.”

=^.^=

Eun and his brothers all sat in their living area waiting impatiently for the selection of cats to arrive. It was mostly silent except for the noise of the two oldest brothers flipping through cat magazines and Eun complaining about how annoying his new ankle accessory was going to be.

Once Eun had grown tired of the sound of his own voice he took off his suit jacket and threw it onto a loveseat. “Did you find anything good in those rags?” He asked. “I thought you already sent Suoh out to buy that shit.” 

Asami glanced up at him and then went back to perusing a selection of cat beds. “I sent Suoh out to buy the essentials such as food, liter boxes, etc. Now we are looking at the more interesting products that can be bought for the cats once we know what they are like.”

Eun was about to question his brother further when the intercom ping sounded and he heard the noise of several people coming down the hallway. 

All of the them looked over to see the Kuba brothers, Kirishima, Sangchul, and four other men all enter the room. Each of them was carrying a medium sized cardboard box and several little meows could be heard from inside them. They placed the eight boxes on the ground and the four unknown lackeys bowed to their bosses and left. The four other men all went to stand near a wall, waiting for their next set of orders. 

As soon as the boxes were placed on the ground Eun and his brothers all got up and went over to look inside of them.

=^.^=

Ewon was relieved when he felt the car stop. The constant motion and not being able to see outside had really been making him feel nauseous. His younger brothers didn't look like they felt much better than he did but Akihito still managed a small grin when his older brother glanced over at him. 

The three kittens only had to wait a few moments before they heard a car door open and their box was lifted into the air again. After another moment they heard what sounded like an automatic door opening and Ewon sighed in relief when he felt the change in the air that meant they had entered a building. It had been a little chilly outside and at least this meant they weren’t going to be released in the middle of nowhere. 

Ewon looked up and was able to see a very expensive looking ceiling above them. Whoever was holding their box was moving quickly though and soon the high ornate ceiling was replaced by a low drab one. 

The kittens heard a small ding and suddenly felt a queasy sensation in their stomachs. It wasn't until they heard another ding that the sensation stopped and Ewon realized that they must have been in an elevator. 

Their box tilted sideways for a moment and Ayase slid and bumped into one of the sides. They heard the noise of a door opening and the box suddenly righted itself. Ewon realized that the person holding them must have shifted the box to open a door. 

A minute later their box was set down on solid ground and the three kittens each let out a sigh of relief. The drive over had only taken about ten minutes but to the three brothers it had felt like hours. 

The room they were in now was mostly silent but Ewon could hear people breathing. He was sick of not being able to see what was happening though so he jumped up and caught the side of the box with his paws. He used his little forearms to pull himself up and peeked over the edge.

What he saw amazed him. They were in some kind of giant penthouse apartment that was decorated more lavishly than the hotel Ewon worked at. Their box, and the boxes of the other cats, had been set down in the largest living area he had ever seen. Just this one room looked to be about six times bigger than the brother's tiny apartment. 

Ewon was about to turn his attention to the people standing in the room but something else caught his eye. A jacket had carelessly been thrown onto a loveseat. It was a little ruffled but Ewon could still tell that it was from a three-piece Gucci suit. He needed to have a closer look so he used his little paws to pull himself out of the box and onto a very plush rug. 

Once he was on the ground he ran over to the little couch and leaped onto one of the cushions. The leap made him feel a little dizzy and he took a moment to collect himself before standing on his hind legs and placing his paws up on the jacket's interior. 

Ewon pulled the piece of clothing down a little and then gasped when he saw the tag. This suit jacket wasn't just any Gucci. It was a custom made suit jacket and it was probably one of a kind. He would have started drooling if he wasn't concerned about getting saliva stuck in his facial fur.

The little sandy coloured kitten was so engrossed in reading the jacket's tag that he didn't notice someone coming up behind him until it was too late. 

=^.^=

Eun didn't get a chance to look in the boxes. As soon as he walked over to them his attention was caught by a little light brown kitten that was peeking it's head out of a box. The kitten's eyes were a deep blue and they appeared to widen when it looked at the room. Eun was about to walk over to have a closer look at it when the little thing jumped out of it's box and landed on the rug. 

The youngest mobster watched in amusement as the cat ran a little ways and than jumped onto the loveseat. It sat there for a moment and then it began to play with Eun's very expensive custom Gucci suit jacket. 

Eun walked over swiftly and grabbed the kitten by it's neck scruff. He hoisted it into the air and dangled it in front of his face. “Hey you little fox.” He said to it. “Do you know how much that suit costs? Only I'm allowed to ruin my clothes.” 

The sandy coloured kitten's ears folded back and he looked up with little sad frightened eyes. Eun made a noise of disgust in the back of his throat before sitting down and placing the kitten in his lap. He grabbed the jacket and threw it on top of the kitten. “Fine, do what you want you manipulative little bastard.” 

The kitten tried to move off of his lap but Eun just reached out and plopped it back down. He had decided he wanted this one. He didn't need to look at the others. 

=^.^=

Akihito watched as his older brother toppled out of their box. He turned to Ayase and whispered “Stay here.” before he crouched down and than suddenly sprang up. He hadn't realized how powerful his legs were now though and he leaped a little too high. He went right over the edge of his box and hit a very large man right in the groin with his forhead. 

Aki fell to the ground and rubbed his head with his little paws. That had really hurt. He glanced up to see if he had injured the human but gasped in fear when he saw the face of the man standing above him. It was the face of a man he had been trying to take photos of for months. The face of the owner of several large and successful businesses, including the Sion corporation. It was the face of a man who was believed to be the head of Japan's entire underworld. 

It was the face of Asami Ryuichi and he was staring right down at Akihito.

Aki got to his paws slowly but he didn't look away from Asami's golden gaze. He needed to find a way out of this apartment or he and his brothers were going to be in serious trouble. 

=^.^=

Asami was looking down into a box that contained four completely black kittens when he suddenly felt something small and fuzzy collide with his groin. He looked down and saw a tiny orange kitten lying on the ground. It was rubbing it's little head and the motion made Asami smile slightly. 

The little thing looked up at him suddenly and he was surprised to see it's big hazel eyes fill up with fear. He stared at it for a moment but when he bent down to pet it but the little thing suddenly bolted. Asami stood back up and looked around for the cat. He just saw the end of it's tail as it disappeared down the hallway leading towards the offices. 

Asami walked swiftly towards the hallway and Kirishima fell into step behind him. They checked the first few rooms but didn't see any sign of the kitten. When they came to Kanou's office they peeked in and saw the tiny orange cat on the windowsill near the desk. He had his paws pressed up against the glass and was staring out at the impressive view of the city. 

Asami stepped into the room and saw that several vases were lying in pieces on the floor. He wasn't sure if the cat had done that or if his brother had ruined them in his earlier rage. He stepped around them and tried to make his way over to the kitten silently. 

When he had reached Kanou's desk the cat's ears twitched and it turned around swiftly to face him. The orange cat bared his teeth and hissed at the large man. It was clearly trying to be threatening but Asami thought he looked absolutely adorable.

He soon found out that the cat wasn't just talk. When the man made a move to get closer to the kitten it suddenly leapt at him. Asami was so shocked he didn't do anything to protect himself. The kitten brought out it's claws and swiped at his face. It left a long bloody scrape on his cheek. 

Cats can't fly though and after scratching him the kitten fell onto the desk and rolled from his momentum. It lay their stunned for a moment and Asami took his chance. He grabbed the orange cat by it's scruff and placed it securely in his arms. 

Asami turned around to face Kirishima. He was a strange site to behold with a bloody scratch on his face and an adorable orange kitten wriggling in his arms but his secretary kept a straight face. He just waited to see what his boss would do with the cat.

This kitten had actually left a mark on Asami Ryuichi. That was not something most people could do. Asami gave the other man a small smile before speaking. 

“I will be keeping this one, Kirishima.” 

=^.^=

Ayase sat in the box alone and mewled sadly. His brothers had left him and he had no clue where they had gone. Ayase was usually very easy going but he really hated being alone. He couldn't even escape the box to find them. He was was way to short to climb out like Ewon had and his legs were too stumpy to jump out like Akihito had done. 

Ayase was completely trapped. 

He decided not quit though. There was always a way to accomplish something f you tried hard enough. Ayase went to one side of the box and then ran as fast as he could towards the other. When he reached the other side he turned his body and slammed into it with as much force as he could muster. 

It worked and the box tipped over onto it's side. The little kitten rolled out of it onto a very comfortable rug. He looked around a little and mewled in fright. The room was huge and he was so tiny. He was about to get up and start looking for his brothers when a dark shadow fell over him. Ayase gulped and turned around to look up.

And up. And up.

=^.^=

Kanou looked at a few of the kittens but was disappointed with what he saw. They all were so bland and he was fast losing hope of finding one he liked enough to keep around. He was about to start shouting at Sangchul for bringing them a load of rejects when a sudden movement on the ground caught his attention.

The large man looked down and saw what he thought to be a large clump of fur lying on the carpet next to an overturned box. He had to stop himself from crying out when the clump suddenly moved and made a noise. It let out a pathetic little meow that was probably the most adorable thing Kanou had ever heard. 

He walked over to the cat and stood next to it. The little ball of white fluff seemed to notice him as it turned around and tried to look up at him. It was so small though it couldn't tilt it's head back far enough and it fell over onto it's back when it tried. 

Kanou let out a loud bark of laughter and the tiny kitten jumped in terror as it tried to get back on it's feet. The large man got down on his knees and gently picked the kitten up and placed it on top of one of his palms. 

His hands were so big and the kitten so small that it was almost a perfect fit. He examined the little kitten now that he was holding it. The cat had stumpy little legs that were so small they disappeared into his fluffy white fur and you could barely tell they were there. Kanou brushed his other hand over the kittens little head and stared at his eyes. They were so beautiful and sort of sad looking. They were a shade of blue that Kanou didn't think he had ever seen before. 

Kanou sat on the ground with the kitten in his hand and continued to pet it until it seemed to relax. He didn't look up from the little fuzzball until he heard his brother reenter the room. 

“Did the two of you choose your cats?” Asami asked them. Eun and Kanou both nodded as they stared down at their new adorable kittens. Asami turned to address Kirishima, the Kuba twins, and Sangchul. “Have someone take the others back then and be prepared to help Suoh bring up the supplies when he returns.” 

Kirishima and the others all bowed low to their bosses before exiting the apartment and leaving the three brothers alone with their new pets.


	6. A Large Glob of Soap Suds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took me longer to write than I wanted it too but I think it turned out okay. 
> 
> This is not Beta'd and I have no sense for grammar or spelling so if there are a lot of mistakes(Usually involving commas) I am sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If you would like to read their actual mangas here are links to read them online.  
> Totally Captivated: http://mangafox.me/manga/totally_captivated/  
> Okane ga Nai: http://www.mangahere.co/manga/okane_ga_nai/  
> Finder no Hyouteki: http://www.mangachapter.me/1000088/youre-my-loveprize-in-viewfinder.html

Akihito continued to struggle in Asami's arms. He had seen the boxes being taken out of the room and he was worried that he and his brothers would be separated. The man holding him placed his big hand on Aki's head and shoved him down to still him. Aki hissed and tried to bite but the hand was kept far from his sharp little teeth. 

“I think we should bathe these cats.” Asami suddenly said. “This one still smells like a pet store and I'm sure yours do as well.” 

Aki heard the other two men agree and Asami began walking towards another hallway. He opened a door near the end of it and entered the biggest bathroom Akihito had ever seen. He heard footsteps coming from behind and realized that the other two men had followed them. 

Asami walked over to a huge tub and placed him in it. As soon as he was set down he ran over to the side and tried to climb up it. The tub was far too tall though and Akihito didn't stand a chance of getting out. He meowed angrily and glared up at Asami who just smirked down at him. 

“We can't fill the tub too high.” The tallest of the men said. “My cat has these stumpy legs and I'm not sure he can swim.” Hearing this Aki's heart filled with hope and he was not disappointed. A second later Ayase was placed in the tub next to him. The orange cat ran over to his little brother and began to lick his face excitably. 

“Well at least we know that those two get along.” Asami said smoothly. The giant man just grunted in agreement. “Put your cat in as well Eun and then I will start the water.” 

The smallest man, who must be Eun, set down his sandy coloured kitten and Akihito sighed in relief when he saw that it was Ewon. He and his brothers hadn't been separated after all. They may be stuck in a house full of mobsters but at least they were still together. Now they just needed to survive this bath and then find a way to escape. 

Akihito and his brothers all jumped when they suddenly heard the rush of water. Asami had turned it on full blast and the bottom of the tub was covered quickly. Ayase began to mewl in terror and he ran over to the edge of the tub. He placed his little paws on the side and looked up pleadingly at the man who had been holding him before. 

The man stared at him for a moment before kneeling down next to the tub and gently patting the tiny white kitten on the head. “It will be okay.” He reassured the cat. Behind him the one called Eun snorted in amusement and the bigger man turned to yell something at him. As soon as he had turned around though Ayase began to mewl in fright. The huge man turned around immediately and began to pet the kitten again to quiet him. 

Once the water was up to Ayase's chin, Asami turned it off and he and Eun kneeled down next to the bigger man. “So now what?” Eun asked as the three humans stared down at the three tiny kittens who were all looking back up at them. “Can cats be washed with human soap?” 

Akihito turned to look at his own brothers. “These guys are completely clueless.” He said but then he frowned to himself. “Now that I think about it I'm not sure if cats can be washed with human soap either.” 

Ewon gave him a little cat shrug before walking over to Ayase and grabbing him gently by his scruff with his teeth. He dragged his baby brother over to the middle of the tub and laid down. He was the tallest of the three cats and the water only came to his chin when he was lying down. 

“Ayase you can use me as a floaty if you get scared.” Ewon told him. The little white kitten mewled his thanks and then climbed partway onto his brother's back.

“I think the man who was holding me is right.” Ayase said as wiggled his back legs in the water. “These legs are too small to swim with.”

=^.^=

Asami, Eun, and Kanou watched their kittens meow at each other with intense interest. They had never really spent much time around animals before so everything these cats did was new and shocking to them. Kanou almost intervened when he saw Ewon's cat try to bite his tiny white kitten. His brothers stopped him and they all watched in wonder as the bigger cat allowed the tiny one to climb onto his back. 

“I guess it's good that they like each other.” Eun said conversationally. “I mean at least this way we don't have to worry about walking into a room and finding one of them with their throat ripped out.”

His older brothers frowned at the images that statement provoked but they couldn't help but nod. The cats getting along was a big bonus and they all looked incredibly cute sitting next to each other. Kanou leaned over the tub and picked up a bar of soap that was sitting on a low shelf. It was a small and a little damp so as soon as he had closed his huge hand around it it slipped and fell into the tub. 

=^.^=

Unfortunately Akihito was in the wrong place at the wrong time and the bar of soap fell right on his head before sliding down into the water and floating there. The orange cat howled as he tried to rub the pain from his head. Aki forgot that he didn't have hands though and as soon as he lifted his front paws up he did a face plant into the shallow water. 

He came back up spluttering and choking on the water that he had accidentally inhaled. He heard chuckles coming from the humans and his brothers but he was too busy trying to get the water out of his little lungs to care. A moment later he felt a strong hand gently tap his back and the rest of the water came rushing out of his mouth. 

He looked up gratefully only to see Asami staring down at him with a cocky little smile on his face. Akihito hissed at the him and used one of his paws to splash water up at the man. The water hit Asami's cheek but Akihito was no longer paying enough attention to care. 

When he had splashed the water he had accidentally brushed his paw against the soap bar. It had instantly went zooming across the bottom of the tub like a hockey puck. Akihito had always enjoyed playing street hockey and that soap bar had gone really fast with just a minor touch of his paw. 

Akihito suddenly ran through the water after the soap bar. His paws kicked up the liquid and it went everywhere. His brothers and the humans were soon drenched as they all sat and watched the orange kitten chase the soap bar all around the big bathtub. 

Aki's actions caused the bathwater to become very bubbly and Ayase and Ewon amused themselves by popping the bigger bubbles with their paws and tails. They knew Akihito would grow tired eventually and that they just needed to wait it out. Their brother would eventually either stop because he was tired or he would knock himself out. 

=^.^=

The humans however could only watch in awe as the rambunctious kitten splattered soapy water all over their expensive clothing. Kanou and Eun were relieved that their own cats were so calm and well behaved but Asami was having the time of his life. 

He couldn't remember the last time he had enjoyed himself so much. His tiny orange kitten was absolutely adorable and even more spirited and unique than he had originally thought. Asami was now even more certain that the kitten he had picked out was a real treasure.

The brothers sat there for about five minutes while the orange cat ran around in circles inside the tub. They thought about waiting for the cat to tire of his game but they soon realized that the kitten would probably chase that soap bar until he had splashed all of the water out of the tub. 

Asami gave a little sigh of disappointment before reaching down and snagging the kitten around the belly just as he ran by. The cat hissed at him and flailed around as he was lifted out of the tub a little. Kanou handed his older brother the bar of soap and Asami began to rub it all over the kitten's fur. Once the cat was soapy enough he handed the soap to his brothers and they began to do the same with their own cats. 

Asami had an internal debate about whether he should use the nozzle to wash away the soap or if he should just try and dunk his kitten. The second option won and he plopped his cat right back into the tub with a chuckle. 

=^.^=

Ewon suddenly felt Ayase's weight leave his back and he was about to turn to look for his brother when he felt a hand come down and begin to rub soap into his fur. He struggled at first but then the hand began to rub him right at the base of his neck and it felt so good. 

Ewon felt a strange rumbling begin to happen inside of his body. He was a little shocked to realize that he must be purring. The man who was cleaning him chuckled before speaking. “Don't try to be all cute with me you sly little fox.” Eun said with a hint of amusement in his voice. “Your not gonna trick me with a few adorable noises.”

The man continued to pet him as he washed his whole body with the soap bar. Once Ewon was completely covered in soap Eun grabbed a shower nozzle and began to spray him until all of the suds disappeared back into the water. Ewon hated how soaked he felt and he tried to shake himself like a dog but it didn't really work. 

Ewon was distracted from his discomfort when Ayase was placed back down into the water next to him. At least, he thought it was Ayase. It looked more like a large glob of soap suds but once it started to move it was confirmed to just be a very soapy kitten. 

“I-I don't really think I like bathing this way.” Ayase said as the large man began to spray him with the nozzle. When the water hit the tiny white kitten he startled and ran over to his oldest brother. The man just redirected the spray and soon it was hitting them both. Ewon wasn't happy to be getting a second shower but he sat through it without complaint while Ayase gripped onto his back in terror. 

=^.^=

Once all of the kittens were clean the three brothers took them out of the tub and dried them off with several fluffy white towels. Their hair all stood up and the little white one looked like something you might dust with. 

The brothers were about to pick up their cats and exit the bathroom when the intercom dinged. A moment later they heard footsteps coming down the hallway and Kirishima was soon framed in the doorway. 

Asami saw his eyebrows go up in surprise behind his glasses but his assistant quickly school his expression of shock. He looked down at himself and his brothers and couldn't help a small grin. They were all soaked to the skin and covered in soap suds and cat hair. 

The three bosses who controlled all of Japan's underworld were kneeling on the tiles of their bathroom floor next to a towel with three slightly damp kittens on it. 

Kirishima had never seen anything more amusing in his entire life.


	7. Play the Name Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a picture of what the cat playpen looks like. http://www.fairpets.de/WebRoot/Store4/Shops/15491778/4554/30E5/B179/04C8/B762/51A9/90B2/E777/IMG_1598.JPG
> 
> To the people who keep asking when the kittens will be human again: Not for quite some time. They still have a lot of kitten things to do and all seven of these chapters are still in one day. This story hasn't even gone into day two yet. lol 
> 
> Enjoy the chapter and please review!
> 
> This is not Beta'd and I have no sense for grammar or spelling so if there are a lot of mistakes(Usually involving commas) I am sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If you would like to read their actual mangas here are links to read them online.  
> Totally Captivated: http://mangafox.me/manga/totally_captivated/  
> Okane ga Nai: http://www.mangahere.co/manga/okane_ga_nai/  
> Finder no Hyouteki: http://www.mangachapter.me/1000088/youre-my-loveprize-in-viewfinder.html

“Suoh has returned with the items that you requested.” Kirishima said as he bowed low to his bosses. “The packages have all been placed in the living room and the store said that if you call and order other items they can have one of their personnel deliver them at any time. We have already put together the litter boxes and a playpen for the cats. All of the food and treats have been placed in the cabinet next to the dishwasher.” 

Kanou waited for the man to finish his report before grabbing his tiny damp kitten and standing up. His brothers followed his lead and soon the fronts of their shirts were even more wet from holding onto their wriggling cats. The large man was very happy that his own kitten was so calm. 

“Excellent work, Kirishima.” Asami said once he had managed to get a good grip on his struggling orange fuzzball. “If you have nothing else to inform us of you may go home for the evening.”

“I have one more thing to report sirs.” Kirishima said as he held up a manilla envelope in his right hand. “One of the stores that pays us protection money was vandalized earlier this morning. Apparently three young men drove a motorcycle into the window of Ueda Arisa's fortune telling shop. This file contains pictures of the damages as well as profiles of the young men. Apparently they disappeared after the incident and she wants them found.”

“What exactly does she want us to do to them once they are found?” Kanou asked as he reached for the manilla envelope. 

“Her request was something along the lines of 'Do as much damage to their bodies as they did to my store'” Kirishima explained stoically. “I told her we would take care of it. She has insurance so that should repair all of her store's damages and replace her merchandise.”

“Thank you, Kirishima.” Asami said. “Order a few people to start tracking these men and inform us when they have found them.” The assistant bowed respectfully and left the room. 

Once he was gone Kanou walked over to the sink and gently placed his kitten into it. The basin was deep enough that the stumpy legged cat would not be able to climb out. It did meow sweetly up at him though and Kanou couldn't help but give it one more pat on the head before opening the envelope. 

His brothers came to stand behind him as he pulled out a pile of papers as well as a few photos of the damage. The first photo showed the front of the ruined store and the second showed all of the damages done to the inside. The third picture showed the bike that had done the damage. It was sitting in the middle of the shop in a crumpled heap. 

“What kind of crazy sons of bitches drive a Vespa into a store?” Eun asked in amazement. Kanou set the photos down and held up the three profiles of the young men. Each profile had a picture of a different blond haired boy on the very top. 

“Apparently these kind.” He said as he examined the pictures. The first one was of a boy who didn't look to be older than thirteen. Kanou's eyebrows rose when he read on and saw that the boy was actually eighteen years old. He brought his eyes back up to the picture and studied it. 

“Ayase Yukiya” He read aloud. As soon as he said the name his tiny kitten in the sink meowed loudly. Kanou glanced down at it. “What you like that name?” The cat looked up at him with it's sad blue eyes and Kanou was suddenly struck with how similar this cat looked to the boy on the profile. Their eyes were almost identical and they were both so tiny and fragile looking. 

“Ayase Yukiya.” He said again and the kitten meowed. Kanou couldn't help but chuckle. “Well if you like the name than I guess that's what I'm going to have to call you, Ayase.” The cat meowed again and all three of the brothers let out small laughs. 

Kanou set the youngest boy's profile down and held up the next one. Eun whistled from behind him before speaking. “And I thought that first one was a pretty boy.” This boy also had stunning blue eyes and blond hair but he was a lot taller than the first boy. 

“It says that they are all brothers.” Kanou said as he looked over the paper. “He is twenty-four and he actually works in one of our hotels.” Both of his brothers raised their eyebrows at that news. 

“Let me see the paper.” Eun said and Kanou held it up for him to look at since his arms where still full of sandy coloured kitten. “That punk actually looks familiar but I don't know from where.” 

“Ewon Jung.” Eun said trying to see if the name was familiar as well. As soon as he said it though the sandy coloured cat meowed loudly in his arms. The youngest brother looked down at his pet with a frown. “What? You wanna play the name game too?” The cat just stared back up at him haughtily.

“Fine.” Eun said. “I'm just going to call you Fox Jung. How do you like that for a name, puss?” The kitten hissed a little but Eun just laughed. 

Kanou shook his head at his younger brother's behavior before turning his attention to the profile of the third boy. He too had blond hair but his eyes were a hazel colour that almost seemed to glow. “This is the kid who was driving the bike.” He said as he looked over the information. “His name is Takaba Akihito and he is apparently known in his neighborhood for being slightly insane. Or at least acting like it.”

“If we find him I might have to punish him in a different way.” Asami said as he grabbed the paper from his brother. “This kid is just my type.” The cat in his arms suddenly started to struggle again and Asami thrust the paper back at his brother so that he could use both hands to keep his pet still.

“What's wrong, Wildcat?” Asami asked his struggling orange kitten. “Are you upset that you are the only one without a name? Well we have three cats and three delinquents so it seems I should continue the trend and name you Akihito.” The kitten stopped struggling for a minute and glared up at him. Asami just laughed and started to pet him under his chin until he purred.

Kanou shook his head in disbelief. He could not believe that they had just named their cats after three young idiots who had driven a Vespa into the window of a store. He gently picked up Ayase and settled him in his arms. “Well lets go check out the stuff that Suoh dropped off.” He said as he exited the bathroom. He really wanted to change into dry clothing but he was curious to see the supplies that had been delivered. 

His brothers must have felt the same because they both followed him out of the bathroom and into the living room.

=^.^=

Ayase couldn't help but snuggle into the man's arms as they walked back down the hallway. The apartment was kind of cold and it didn't help that his fur was still so wet. The man's arms were big though and he felt so warm in them. He couldn't help but mew in disappointment when he was suddenly put down on the hard wooden floor. 

It wasn't until his brothers were set down next to him that he realized what they had been placed in. It was some sort of cat playpen that was shaped like a hexagon. It looked like it had been made from white window panes and glass. Ayase could see out into the room but right now he was more concerned with speaking to his brothers. 

“What are we going to do?” Ayase asked as he ran over to stand closer to his siblings. “Why do these guys want to hurt our human selves?”

Ewon nuzzled him in comfort before Akihito started to speak. “Well our new owners aren't the most savory of individuals.” He said with a frown. Ewon looked at him quizzically before speaking. 

“You know these guys from somewhere?” Ayase's oldest brother asked. Akihito nodded his head up and down as he attempted to lick the excess water from his fur. Once he was done he looked up at his brothers and spoke. 

“I am pretty sure that these people are the infamous 'Dragons of Japan'.” Akihito started to explain. “Their names are Asami Ryuichi, Kanou Somuku, and Mookyul Eun. They run several legitimate businesses as well as control almost all of Japan's underworld. I don't know why they live together though. I have never heard about that before.” 

“Why do you know so much about them?” Ayase asked curiously. Akihito smirked while he stretched his little body. “These guys are a reporter's dream. They are well known in the business community but they are suspected of being involved in so many shady dealings. They rarely ever get in trouble for anything though! Every time someone is able to get a little dirt on them their lawyers get them out of it with barely a scratch. I have tailed them a few times but I have never been able to get anything on them.”

Akihito frowned for a moment as he thought of something unpleasant. “I did get the shit beaten out of me by one of their lackeys a few months ago though.” 

“Why aren't you more careful!” Ewon hissed at Aki in anger. “And why would you keep messing with them if something like that happened?” Akihito's ears folded back in shame but his tail still swished defensively. 

“Because the person who catches these guys doing something suspicious would be set for life! I wasn't going to stop trying to take pictures of them just because some blonde gorilla punched me a few times. That is the nature of my business.” Akihito explained loudly. “But that doesn't matter right now. What matters is the fact that we are in enemy territory and we are stuck as tiny adorable kittens! But that might not be such a bad thing.” 

Ayase and Ewon exchanged glances. It was official, their brother had finally gone crazy. Akihito seemed to understand the glance because he growled a little at them before continuing to speak.

“No really.” He whined in a frustrated voice. “Think about it. These guys are currently looking for our human selves and if they find our human selves they are going to beat the crap out of us. But they won't be able to find us because we are cats now and nobody knows that but us!” 

Ewon and Ayase began to nod in understanding as their brother explained his reasoning. Maybe he wasn't completely insane after all. 

“All we have to do is bide our time here until we can find a way to escape. Once we do that we just have to make our way back to Arisa-sama's shop and hopefully she will change us back into humans and forgive us! Plus while we are here maybe we can find some dirt on these guys that will prove that they have hidden underworld connections!”

Ayase and Ewon exchanged another look. No their brother had definitely gone completely insane. 

“Your plan sounds great and all but I see a few holes in it.” Ewon said to his brother softly. “We are going to need a lot of luck to escape here and make it all the way back home without something happening.” 

Akihito smiled brightly and sat up as straight as he could. “Well than I don't see a problem. I happen to have the best luck!” Ayase and Ewon stared at their brother for a moment before they both shook their heads sadly. 

If they were relying on Akihito's luck to get them out of this situation than they were completely doomed.


	8. So Damn Sassy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry this chapter took so long to post. I had trouble writing at first and then I started reading a new manga. Which was awesome even if it wasn't yaoi. I am not going to be able to update as often after this. University starts back up for me and I have several classes that are going to give me some serious trouble. I will try my best to update as much as possible and I thank everyone for their patience lol. 
> 
> Please leave a review if you have the time! I love hearing people's favourite parts. And if you have a least fav part you could tell me that too. lol 
> 
> This is not Beta'd and I have no sense for grammar or spelling so if there are a lot of mistakes(Usually involving commas) I am sorry.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. If you would like to read their actual mangas here are links to read them online.  
> Totally Captivated: http://mangafox.me/manga/totally_captivated/  
> Okane ga Nai: http://www.mangahere.co/manga/okane_ga_nai/  
> Finder no Hyouteki: http://www.mangachapter.me/1000088/youre-my-loveprize-in-viewfinder.html

Asami and his brothers checked over all of the items that they had purchased. Everything seemed to be in order and all of the litter boxes had already been set up. They had bought six of them and they were all self cleaning. One was placed in each of their bedrooms and the other three were put in different rooms around the apartment. 

Once they had decided on the litter boxes' placements the three of them walked back over to the playpen and they each grabbed their own kitten. Asami bid his brother's good night and walked down the hallway to his bedroom. His tiny orange kitten wriggled in his arms the whole way. 

Once they were in the bedroom and Asami had shut the door he placed Akihito down on the plush rug at the foot of his bed. He gave the cat one last smirk before walking over to his dresser and beginning to change into his pajama bottoms. He actually slept naked but since it was still a little early he was planning on doing a little reading before going to sleep.

Once he was changed he turned back around and was shocked when he did not see his kitten where he had left him. Asami glanced around the room and was a little startled when he didn't see Akihito anywhere. The cat must have been very quiet to sneak around without Asami knowing. The door was shut though so the cat would have to be somewhere in this room. 

Asami decided to check the most obvious place first. He got down on his hands and knees and glanced under the bed. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw his orange kitten staring back at him with his big hazel eyes. The cat hissed at him and increased the intensity of it's glare. 

“Now now Akihito, don't be like that.” Asami tried to say soothingly. “Come out from under the bed please.” The cat just hissed at him again and narrowed it's eyes further. He sighed and laid down on his stomach on the hard floor. The cat glanced at him suspiciously while he did this but it didn't try to make a move. 

Once Asami was lying down looking at his kitten he began to try and coax it out again. “Come now Akihito, you must be tired from this big day. Why don't you come out from under there and we can both get some rest.” He knew the cat couldn't understand him but he hoped his tone would make it come out. 

He was very wrong. 

His cat stared at him in silence for a moment and then stuck it's little pink tongue out at him before scooting even farther under the bed. They glared at each other for a moment before Asami had an idea. He smirked handsomely at the kitten before getting back to his feet. “I guess we will have to do this the hard way, Akihito.” 

Asami said as he walked across the room and out into the hallway. He walked back to the living room and opened a closet where they kept their cleaning supplies. He smiled when he saw what he was looking for and grabbed it out. He walked quickly back to his room and closed the door behind him. 

He placed the item on the bed and kneeled back down to check if his kitten was still under there. The little orange cat was still hiding but he was so adorable that Asami decided to give him one more chance. “Come on out Akihito.” He said gently but the cat stayed where he was. Asami sighed as he reached up for the item he had brought back from the living room. 

He put it behind him so that the cat wouldn't be able to see it. He carefully grabbed the detachable nozzle and turned the settings onto blow. This model was the most expensive one on the market so it didn't make a lot of noise. Asami had to put his hand in front of it to see if it was even working. 

Once he was satisfied that it was functional he laid back down and turned the vacuum nozzle on Akihito. He was hoping the forceful stream of air blowing on the kitten would frighten it and force it to come out from under the bed. 

He was wrong. Again. 

The cat just ducked it's head and shut it's eyes. It splayed out it's paws a little more so that it would remain where it was. The vacuum was blowing so hard that the kitten was almost forced backwards. Asami frowned but a new idea soon came to him. 

He turned back to the vacuum and changed the setting back to what it had originally been. Now the vacuum was sucking air in instead of blowing out. While the kitten still had it's eyes closed Asami thrust the nozzle at him and touched it to his back. 

The vacuum immediately attached itself to the kitten who began to hiss and fight. Asami didn't give the vacuum time to do damage though. As soon as the nozzle was attached to the cat's fur he yanked it back towards him. Once Akihito was out from under the bed he turned off the device and scooped up his kitten. 

Asami sat down on his bed with his squirming kitten in his lap. He gently checked the cat for damages but only found that a few hairs had been pulled out. Akihito would live but from the way he was yowling you would have never known that. The man just smiled down at his kitten and pet him until he began to calm down. Once he was completely still and purring Asami decided it was time to get them both ready for bed. 

=^.^=

Akihito was not happy with his new “Master”. 

That vacuum had ripped out quite a few hairs from his back and it hadn't felt very pleasant. To be fair Akihito had been being a pretty bad pet but still. Asami could have just left him alone. Weren't new pet owners supposed to give their animal's space on the first day. 

Asami apparently hadn't gotten the memo because as soon as Akihito had calmed down he was picked up again and taken into yet another bathroom. This one was just as big as the first but instead of a bathtub it had one huge shower with a pretty glass door. Akihito had never seen such a large shower before. He was pretty sure that his apartment would fit into it and there would still be a little space. 

Asami walked over to it and opened up the glass door. Akihito was amazed to see that it had eight different shower heads and three different places to sit. It's floor was made out of some sort of beautiful ebony coloured tiles. They were inlaid with white quartz-like stones and they looked very cold and hard.

Asami placed Akihito into the shower and he discovered firsthand that they were indeed very cold and very hard. He scrambled to get out but the man quickly shut the glass shower door and smiled down at him. 

“Don't look so upset, wildcat.” Asami said to him. “This is your own fault. If you hadn't been bad I wouldn't have to take you everywhere with me and keep you locked up. You could be snuggled up in the warm comfy bed right now. Maybe next time you will be less naughty.” The man laughed and walked away towards the sink. 

Akihito hissed and stomped his tiny paws. He hissed again but this time in pain. The tiles were very very hard on the sensitive little paws of his feet. He hoped Asami didn't take long to do whatever he was doing. That warm comfy bed was sounding really nice at the moment. 

Akihito mewled pitifully and Asami looked back at him from his spot at the sink. The man had a toothbrush in his hand and when he smiled at Akihito his teeth were covered in suds from the paste. At that moment Aki was glad that he was a cat. If he had been human his face would have been the colour of a tomato. It wasn't fair that Asami could look so perfect even with toothpaste all over his mouth. 

Wait a minute. Why was he getting all flustered over a guy?

While he thought about that Asami spat out his toothpaste and wiped his mouth. Once he had put his brush away he walked back over to Akihito and picked him up. 

Akihito mewed angrily when he was lifted and carried back into the bedroom. He was glad he was out of the shower but he was sick of being carried everywhere. He had feet. In fact he had two more than he used to. 

Asami set him down in front of a weird looking box and than stood in front of him. Akihito glared up at him and waited to see what this guy wanted. 

“Okay Akihito.” Asami said sternly. “You can't come up on the bed until you take a piss so just do that and we can both go to bed.” Akihito stared up at him for a moment and then glanced back at the box. He walked over to it and peered into the hole at the front. Inside was a bunch of weird smelling sand and Akihito realized that this must be a litter box. 

He did have to pee but doing it in this box because Asami told him to just didn't sit well with him. If he took a piss right now in there it would mean that Asami won and the man would probably fall asleep feeling all self righteous or something. He couldn't let that happen. 

Akihito turned back around and faced Asami. He looked right up into his eyes and gave him a little cat grin. Then his pissed all over the man's nice hardwood floor. 

=^.^=

Eun grabbed his own cat by the scruff of it's neck and carried it back to his room. Once they were alone he shut the door and dropped the sandy coloured kitten onto the floor. Eun was surprised when it landed agilely on it's paws. So far the rumour about cat's always landing on their feet was true. 

Eun walked over to his closet and opened the door. He was about to pull out his clothes for the next day when a little sandy coloured rocket shot right past him. He looked down in shock to see the kitten pawing at several pairs of his expensive designer shoes.  
For a moment he could only watch in stunned silence as the cat began to attempt to turn all of the shoes and then stick his head into them. It was almost like he was trying to read their labels. That was crazy though. Cats could not read so this one must just be a weirdo. 

Eun snapped out of his trance and quickly grabbed his kitten by it's scruff again. “Hey you.” He said to it loudly. “What did I tell you earlier? Only I am allowed to mess up my clothing so you need to keep your sharp little claws away from it.”

Eun almost had to do a double take when the kitten rolled it's pretty blue eyes at him. He hadn't been aware that cats could do that. He also hadn't known that they could be so damn sassy. He shook the kitten a little as a punishment but it just hissed at him and lashed out it's paws. 

Eun realized that this conversation was going nowhere so he walked over to the room's litter box and roughly threw his cat into it. “You just do your business while I get ready for bed.” He said as he walked back over to his closet to resume his nightly ritual. 

Once his clothing was picked out he placed it on the back of the closet door and went to shut it. He stopped for a moment as he suddenly felt a wave of remorse wash over him. Maybe he should have been nicer to his kitten. It was the little foxes first day in his new home after all. Eun remembered how scary that could be from his time in foster care as a child. He sighed and decided to make it up to his little cat. 

Eun looked into his closet and picked out an old suit jacket that he had only ever worn once. It was made of the finest fabric money could buy and it was a one of a kind Armani. He looked at it for a moment and then decided that he could probably live without it. 

He grabbed it out and shut the closet door for the night. Eun walked over to his own bed and stripped down to his boxers. He threw his dirty clothes in the hamper and than walked over to the side of the bed he didn't sleep on. Eun set the suit coat down and did his best to arrange it into a little nest. 

Once he was satisfied with it Eun placed it right next to his pillow and than walked back around to fetch his kitten. The cat was sitting next to the litter box and Eun wasn't sure if he had even used it. He wasn't going to check though. That was the little bastard's own business.

Eun picked up his kitten by it's middle and walked over to his bed. He got into it and pulled the covers over himself. As soon as he was situated he rolled over and placed the cat right into the Armani suit nest he had made. 

The kitten's expression of shock caused Eun to laugh. “You can have this suit coat you little sly fox.” He said to his cat while he gently petted it's back. “But I'm not giving you any more so don't ruin this one right away.” By now the kitten had shut it's eyes and the more he pet it the louder it purred.

Eun fell asleep with his hand still on the sandy coloured kitten's back. 

=^.^=

Ayase meowed unhappily when he was taken away from his brothers. He didn't like the idea of the three of them being separated but he knew there was nothing they could do about it. He would just have to get through this until they were able to escape.  
The man took him to a room and opened the door. Ayase was expecting to see a bedroom but was surprised to find what looked like a home office. A very expensively furnished home office but still. 

Ayase was extremely jealous. He and his brothers didn't even have a bedroom. They slept on the floor of their living room but these men had so many rooms Ayase felt like they were in some kind of hotel. It didn't help that he was so tiny. Everything looked so much bigger than it actually was. 

Kanou walked him over to the desk and Ayase noticed that the floor was covered in what looked like broken china. The man seemed to notice too because he cleared his throat and began to speak. “My office isn't usually this messy.” He told Ayase. “I will have this all cleared up by tomorrow and than you will be able to play in here.”

The big man smiled down at him and Ayase wished he could smile back. This man seemed so nice even if he was huge. He hoped the guy would continue to be so nice to him and his brothers. 

Once they were at the desk Kanou sat down and began to clear out a drawer on the side of his desk. Once the drawer was empty he took a tablecloth from a nearby table and spread it on the bottom of the drawer. 

Ayase meowed sweetly as he was lifted and placed into the drawer. He was so small that he could barley see over the edge. Kanou patted his head a few times before speaking. “You just sit in there for a little while. Once I get some work done we will go to bed.” 

Ayase nodded his head cutely and the man smiled widely. After making sure that he was secure in his drawer Kanou turned to his computer and began to type something. 

Ayase tried to watch but his neck began to hurt from the strain of looking over the side. Once the pain became too much he turned away and curled up on the tablecloth. He tried to stay awake but it had been a long day and the clicking from the keyboard was somehow soothing. 

It wasn't long before the tiny while kitten fell asleep in the desk drawer.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment with some feedback if you have the time!


End file.
